


Clear

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward was sure his boyfriend couldn't love another man as much as him.  Certainly not a cop Edward thought to have morals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was probably meant for someone who does more than oneshots. Both of the couples get it on, don't worry, since that's probably why you're here to read it.

"Right there!" Shouted Oswald into a pillow, hanging onto the headboard as Jim slammed into his ass like they were on a time limit. The technically were, Jim just didn't know it.

"You like that?" The detective groaned, leaning down to kiss into the sweaty neck, licking along the skin there enough it made Oswald giggle. His cock was confined when Oswald grew close, making him grip the hips tightly.

The apartment door slammed in the background, but neither of the men were really listening to anything but the noises their bodies created together. Only when the bedroom door creaked open did Oswald jump up and knock Jim back. "Wow, are you home early!" Exclaimed the small man, growing meek despite his aroused body.

Edward adjusted his glasses, clearing his throat as he dropped a bag of fast food by the door, "Well, I got off early, but I interrupted your time to do that, so I will leave you be." He slammed the bedroom door out of anger, shaking whatever hung on the walls.

Jim felt a little sick, "You told me this was your place."

Oswald shrugged a bit, turning to face Jim, "It is. Edward lets me stay here! Isn't he sweet?"

"I assumed you meant by yourself. You didn't mention you were seeing anyone." The cop got up to grab his underwear and pants, shaking his head before he shrugged on his shirt. "Unbelievable."

The mob boss pouted slightly, leaning forward to grab at Jim's shirt. His wrist was grabbed, making him wince slightly, "Hey! I never meant for us to get caught. It'll be okay."

"Oswald, Edward was ready to cry when he saw you!" Jim yanked Oswald up off the bed, but didn't have the heart to throw him to the ground. "Jesus, why do you do this to me? To him, especially. I bet this isn't the first time he..." Noticing the way Oswald looked away, he groaned, "I'm done, Oswald. I hope you know that. I feel like this is high school, and I hate it. You need to be an adult, and if Edward isn't comfortable with you seeing other people when you're seeing him, then either drop this, or drop him."

"Alright," sighed Oswald, shrugging, "I guess I have no choice." He yanked his hand free, moving to sit on the bed. "Then leave me alone while I get dressed. You know where the door is."

Jim rubbed his face before gathering up his socks and shoes, leaving to go put them on in the living room. He noticed Edward in the kitchen, not paying much attention. He eventually tried breaking the tension, "Why did you get fast food when you planned on cooking?"

"Oswald grew up poor, causing him to acquire more of a taste for small budget cuisine. I, on the other hand, grew up rather well off with the knowledge of the culinary arts." Edward seemed calm until he began to smash his fist onto the cupcakes he made earlier. 

Jim hopped up to try and see what was going in the kitchen. The noise his feet made caused Edward to jump, making Jim hold up his arms to show he was harmless, "Don't do anything, Edward. I'm still a cop."

"I'm still in hell!" Edward shouted in response, a smashed cupcake squeezed to mush in his grasp.

On closer inspection, Jim found the remaining ones to have smiley faces or hearts. He gulped a bit, laughing slightly in his nervousness, "Oh, were those made for Oswald?"

Edward turned back around to overlook what was once his joy. "'Were' is right. I can't look at these, but I'm sure I'll make them again. Just so he won't get scared, and leave me..." He whispered when he trailed off, causing Jim to scoot back slowly. Noticing this, the nerd gave a soft chuckle, "Detective Gordon, I would like to know one thing before you leave our lovely apartment."

"Yeah?" Jim coughed out, wiping behind his neck to see if the chill was really in the room.

"Does he call out my name when you have sex, or is that just my burden to hear yours?"  
-  
Edward hummed as he finished up his sandwich. Having decided to take an easier route, he still felt proud he finished it without smashing it to bits. "Hello to you," chirped Edward, finding Oswald finally slinking out into the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

"You aren't angry at Jim's advances towards me? I kept telling him I was taken, but he just wouldn't listen!" Oswald moved into the opening arms, burying his face into the bony chest, sighing deeply at his lying habits, "Like you said with that other man, I just want to be spoiled."

Nodding and petting through the hair, Edward eventually leaned down to kiss the forehead. "I'll make sure you're spoiled more than ever, now that I know a cop is after you," he grumbled against the hair, eyes narrowing until he felt the head sink lower. "What are you up to?"

"Apologizing," Oswald said, nearly innocently as he undid the slacks. The zipper went down with his teeth, making him grin as he felt a bulge start to form just from his mouth's presence. "It's so big," he murmured, gasping playfully as he tugged down the pants and underwear so he could finally lick along the length. 

Edward knew he wasn't so thick, but the noise of gagging made his head go lighter as he saw his erection slide completely into the throat. "Oh, Oswald, you're so dirty."

The smaller man peered up through his lashes as he ground his face into the crotch, his nose causing Edward to giggle from the tickling sensation. Pulling back, Oswald drooled along the cockhead, letting spit keep him connected as he said, "I want you inside me. Make me yours again."

With Oswald already loose from earlier fingers and cock, Edward felt it would be almost too easy to just slide inside. Slamming the naked man on his stomach on the kitchen table, he spread the legs to look at how glossy and needy the stretched area was. "Disgusting. Jim didn't even have the decency to even..." He trailed off, not caring it was indulgence that he kneeled behind Oswald and licked eagerly into the hole, wanting to take out any scent of Jim to replace with his own. "Mine? You hear me?" He slurred out, "Mine."

"He didn't, honey. And that's what hurts!" Oswald's hands scratched down the wood finish, gasping and panting as he was eaten out, "Jesus Christ, what did I do to deserve you?" The darting tongue had him so guilty, but the sin he was involved in on a daily basis made this seem normal to enjoy. "Yours!" He shouted after a finger slid into his body, the next one barely being felt when the tongue returned.

Oswald arched as his inner walls were getting prodded at at every angle, before getting tugged out. Edward smiled and kissed at the ass cheek before standing up straight again. Kicking his underwear from his ankle, the nerd positioned himself at the ass, earning a whimper of loss, "You get your fill of cock, already?"

Blushing, Oswald rested his forehead on the table, "You didn't suck mine." He enjoyed being greedy when Edward wasn't really in the mood to deal with him. It earned him a slam in one go he never got otherwise. His eyes rolled back into his head before he closed them in bliss. "Shit!"

Edward grabbed the hips, letting the legs curl back behind his knees to keep him from pulling out too much each thrust. "Such a greedy slut, aren't you?" He scratched along the hips, impatient to hear the pathetic pleas, "Well?"

"I am! I am the most greedy slut, I agree!" He panted, head resting on its side after realizing he was less likely to break his skull open taking thrusts that way. "The biggest one, in fact," he groaned, knowing it would be wise to save his voice for when he was screwed until he nearly passed out.

Feeling the legs drop back to swing off the table, Edward pounded mercilessly. The shaking table spurred him on, making the noises vibrate through their bodies. "You're so beautiful. You're so beautiful, and mine," Edward felt tears in his eyes, glad Oswald looked so satisfied by his upmost care, letting his glasses fall down his nose as he laughed. "I want to die when you aren't with me."

"What?" Oswald couldn't have heard that right, but nearly screamed as he felt the erection hit into his prostate so roughly. Squeezing down, he felt the cum fill him as he slid back from his fatigue. Edward caught him as he pulled out, cuddling the man to him as he sat himself on the floor to bring Oswald into his lap.

Edward kissed along the sweaty face, giggling and fixing his glasses here or there. It was like Jim didn't exist to ruin his perfect idea of Oswald, who was giving him slight complaints about his leg as Edward tried to lift him up bridal style.

It was a shame the police unit would have to lose Jim, but someone had to protect Oswald from his temptations of a man that wasn't completely in love with him.


End file.
